


Oneshot Collection [Traducción]

by Personaje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advertencias arriba de cada capítulo, Básicamente una colección de onshots, M/M, One Shot, Traducción, de propuestas de tumblr y tal, en tumblr, que no son mías, son de loganaa-fic, y drabbles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: Colección de los oneshots y drabbles que @loganaa-fic sube a tumblr. Créditos a su autor, yo sólo los traduzco.Thank u so much for letting me translate this masterpiece!!





	1. Golden Feathers, Rotting Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loganaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loganaa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Oneshot Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058194) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la guerra, nadie los mira de la misma forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Propuesta: Draco, Harry, y criaturas mágicas.
> 
> Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Plumas Doradas, Carne Podrida.**

 

 _Harry_  es un hipogrifo. Una bestia majestuosa y venerada, con plumas doradas que ondulan y relucen en la luz. Él es peligro, poder, y es intocable.

Así es como se siente ahora, con los titulares del Profeta gritando sobre "El Chico Dorado" en cada una de sus páginas y la gente que lo repite como un eco, susurros sobre  _el salvador_  llenando los usualmente vacíos pasillos. Él es un héroe de guerra, el chico de las portadas, el alma traumatizada que ha pasado por mil infiernos y más.

Se le acercan cuidadosamente, aterrorizados de como pueda reaccionar si dicen algo inapropiado. Se inclinan ante él, esperando por su respuesta. Cuando la da, huyen, aún inclinándose.

Porque es un hipogrifo. Es una criatura respetada. La gente lo sabe, y piensan que decir algo fuera de lugar va a romper su frágil temperamento y atacará.

Así que caminan de puntillas, se inclinan, susurran, y huyen, todo al mismo tiempo que murmuran sobre lo hermosas que son sus plumas doradas.

Porque es un hipogrifo, es el Chico Dorado. Él es peligro, poder, y es intocable.

 _Malfoy_  es un thestral. Un cadáver destrozado, cubierto en carne podrida y huesos disformes, con ojos magullados hundidos profundamente en su cráneo parcialmente visible. Él es peligro, poder, y es muerte.

Algunas personas fingen que no está ahí. Aquellos que no han visto la sangre en sus manos, aquellos que no han visto las muertes que ha causado, pasan por su lado. Miran a través de él siendo incapaces de ver, ignorando su camino, sus palabras y su existencia. A simple vista, no es real. No pueden verlo.

Pero luego están aquellos que pueden verlo demasiado bien, aquellos cuyos ojos aún brillan con las memorias de los muertos grabadas a fuego en sus retinas, reproduciéndose una y otra vez en un ciclo sin fin. Ellos ven su repugnante mente retorcida y su carne descompuesta. Ellos creen que es abominable y que está mal, así que le lanzan hechizos y maleficios, siseando jubilosamente cuando le dan a su blanco.

Porque es un thestral. Él es una criatura de horror, un augurio de muerte. Él es invisible y odiado, temido y criticado.

Así que lo maldicen, lo reniegan y lo culpan, porque, ¿quién mejor para culpar que el mismísimo símbolo de la muerte? Murmuran enojados sobre sus huesos filosos, que sobresalen en ángulos extraños.

Porque es un thestral, es un Mortífago. Él es peligro, poder, y es muerte.

Esos eran ellos. Dos bestias, las criaturas incomprendidas del bosque. Nadie realmente los veía a  _ellos_ , hasta que se vieron el uno al otro. Entonces, las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Porque a Malfoy nunca le ha dado miedo acercarse a un hipogrifo. Malfoy caminaba hacia él con arrogancia, burlona y confiadamente, soltando palabras despreocupadas en su cara y lanzando insultos como hechizos. A Harry no le importaba cuales fueran las palabras. Todo lo que le importaba es que Malfoy no las estaba eligiendo cuidadosamente.

Al principio, Harry se defendió. Se defendió, porque estaba acostumbrado a ser el hipogrifo, estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con cuidado, y se sentía  _tan bien_  poder contraatacar. Si lo iban a tratar como un hipogrifo, el con gusto iba a ser uno.

Sin embargo, cuando los insultos de Malfoy perdieron su veneno, Harry se dio cuenta que no tenía que ser lo que ellos veían. Él no era un hipogrifo. Él no tenía plumas doradas. Él era sólo él.

Así que paró de pelear, y  _vio_. Malfoy no era invisible para él. No, él podía ver a Malfoy después de los cientos de muertes que manchaban sus conciencias. Vio la forma en la que la gente lo evitaba y huía de él, o lo atacaban con igual desprecio.

Pero Harry no tenía miedo como ellos. ¿Por qué le temería a la muerte cuando él mismo había caído en sus garras y había vuelto? Él sabía que la piel desgarrada no era nada de qué temer. Era algo meramente inevitable que llegaría con el tiempo.

Así que Malfoy no lo trataba como una delicada pieza de cristal, y Harry no corría o lo maldecía apenas ver su cabello rubio platinado.

Era un soplo de aire fresco. No, era más que eso. Era poder respirar en el fondo del océano porque por fin,  _por fin_ , encontraste una bolsa de aire. Era no poder sobrevivir, y entonces  _poder_  sobrevivir. Era encontrar a alguien a quien no le importa cómo eliges vivir, sólo que lo haces.

Y era todo un caos. Ellos eran demasiado diferentes, demasiado opuestos, demasiado iguales a las personas que habían sido antes.

Pero ellos también podían verse el uno al otro. Cuando estaban juntos, ya no eran el hipogrifo y el thestral, el Chico Dorado y el Mortífago. Cuando estaban juntos, sólo eran personas que se vieron forzadas a vestir disfraces que nunca pidieron usar.

Cuando estaban juntos, podían ser ellos mismos.  _Estaban bien_.

Y por el momento, eso es más que suficiente.

 


	2. Stars and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus está desesperado por entender por qué Sirius nunca puede mirar sus cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Estrellas y Cicatrices.**

 

Era difícil para Sirius mirar las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Remus, tan frecuentemente dispersas como pecas sobre la piel de Lily. Se dio cuenta porque los ojos de Sirius se deslizaban por sus brazos antes de alejarse rápidamente, como repelidos magnéticamente.

Estaba acostumbrado a eso, por supuesto, pues era una reacción común. Las miradas abrasadoras que casi parecía que incendiaran sus marcas, los ojos sacudiéndose de aquí a allá cuando la gente pensaba que no se daba cuenta. Sin embargo, Remus tenía piel gruesa. No importa la cantidad de veces que se la arrancara en la luna llena, las miradas de disgusto nunca la atravesarían. No lo permitiría, porque si lo hiciera, se volvería loco. Era simplemente auto-preservación.

Sirius, por otra parte. Su cuidadosa evasión y miradas de horror eran casi tan letales como las garras del hombre lobo. Sirius tenía la habilidad de destrozarlo y luego armarlo de nuevo, llenarlo de cicatrices y hacer que se viera como si nada hubiera pasado.

No era como si lo culpara. No, él también estaría disgustado si tuviera que mirarse todo el día. Era un monstruo, después de todo, sin importar lo mucho que los demás lo negaran. Las miradas aprensivas de Sirius eran tan, tan diferentes que las que los demás le daban. Éste era su mejor amigo quien difícilmente podía soportar mirar su cuerpo. Incluso después de años, incluso después de verlo transformarse, estaba tan receloso como siempre.

Y no eran sólo las cicatrices. En los días posteriores a la luna llena, su amigo estaba extrañamente reticente. Intentaba no demostrarlo, cubriendo a Remus con sábanas y atendiendo sus heridas. Para cualquier otra persona, parecería completamente imperturbable.

Pero Remus no era cualquier otra persona. Él lo  _conocía._ Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, y podía ver lo perturbado que estaba en los días al rededor de la luna llena. Se daba cuenta cuando apretaba sus ojos y mantenía distancia.

Remus debería estar agradecido, y por supuesto que lo estaba. Estaba infinitamente agradecido por su apoyo, por su lujoso y ligeramente excesivo cuidado. Aún así, la forma en la que Sirius lo miraba era una herida dolorosa.

Una herida dolorosa intensificada por sus sentimientos.

Sentimientos letales. Esos que trataba de reprimir tanto como luchó contra su condición. Era la maldita cereza del pastel, una perfecta adición a su ya jodida vida, porque no sólo era un hombre lobo, él (¿quería? ¿amaba?) a su mejor amigo.

Pensó que podía lidiar con el disgusto escondido de Sirius, en serio lo hizo. Pero entonces, en una noche especialmente mala, cuando arañó cuatro grandes gazas en su cara y Sirius lo miró como si las estrellas se estuvieran hundiendo, simplemente estalló.

—Mira, lo siento, ¿está bien? —Giró su cara violentamente, escondiendo sus mejillas que empezaban a teñirse profundamente de escarlata. Escondiendo su vergüenza—. ¿Crees que pedí todo esto? Lo odio tanto como tú.

—¿Qué? —preguntó. Era como si genuinamente no entendiera lo que Remus estaba diciendo—. ¿A qué te refieres con "lo odio tanto como tú"?

—Vamos, Sirius, no finjas. Me doy cuenta de como me miras. —Así no era para nada como había planeado esta conversación. Cuando la había imaginado esta mañana, estaba confiado, imperturbable y despreocupado. Pero ahora podía escuchar su voz romperse y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

—Remus Lupin. Mírame. —No le hizo caso—. Remus. —Cuando se dio cuenta que no se movería, Sirius rodeó la cama para que pudieran estar cara a cara, y el aire se sintió diez veces más grueso. No en una buena forma, no con la usual ráfaga de secreta adrenalina. Esta vez, sólo era  _pesado_.

—Está bien. —Remus aulló, casi riendo de lo patético que sonaba. Otra cosa que añadir a su lista—. Olvídalo.

—¿Crees que te odio porque eres un hombre lobo? —Sirius preguntó, y si Remus no lo conociera mejor, casi pensaría que su voz estaba teñida con incredulidad.

—No, sé que no me odias a  _mí_. Pero apenas puedes mirar mis-- bueno, ya sabes. —Apuntó a las marcas y arañazos en su cara, porque en ese momento no confiaba en su voz para decir  _cicatrices_.

—¿Tú pensabas--? Merlín. Mierda, Remus, ¿Hace cuánto piensas que odio que seas un hombre lobo?

Esto era demasiado. Usualmente, Remus planeaba qué decir en las conversaciones, proyectaba más de un millón de escenarios diferentes para que no lo pillaran con la guardia baja en momentos como este.

—Desde siempre, supongo —admitió, resueltamente ignorando el ardor de sus ojos. Subió a vista hacia el techo para retener las lágrimas, porque no las dejaría caer. No podía. No ahora.

Sirius se sentó pesadamente en la cama, frotando sus manos contra su cara.

—Merlín. Remus, lo has entendido mal de tantas formas que ni siquiera las puedo contar.

—¿Entonces qué es? —No estaba seguro de dónde salió ese tono a la defensiva, pero tal vez era por esa lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. Tenía que compensar por ese momento de debilidad—. ¿Por qué siempre apartas la mirada y te ves todo retraído al rededor de la luna llena? ¡Tú no eres el que va a transformarse! 

—¡Sí, pero tengo que verte hacerlo! Te veo desgarrarte en pedazos, te veo encogerte en la cama cuando crees que estamos dormidos. Te hieres, cada mes de cada maldito año, y no hay nada que pueda hacer. No tienes idea de-- —Sirius se interrumpió, y su mano estaba apretando fuertemente las sábanas con una tormentosa emoción que apenas entendía.

Remus se sentó en la cama a su lado, sin darse cuenta de como sus piernas se rozaban pues su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido en un esfuerzo de entender lo que le decía.

—Lo siento. —Sirius murmuró—. Tienes razón, esto no es sobre mí. Es sólo que es tan jodido ver el dolor por el que tienes que pasar. Todo lo que quiero es quitártelo. Odio mirar tus cicatrices porque... porque me recuerdan lo inútil que soy, y lo fuerte que tienes que ser, y que tú no tienes elección.

Las lágrimas de Remus parecieron congelarse en su cara, como si sintieran que esto era demasiado importante.

—¿No lo odias? —preguntó, y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo pequeña que su voz sonó. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó otra vez—: ¿No odias que sea un hombre lobo?

—¡Por Godric, Moony, no! Odio que tengas que lidiar con este dolor.

Remus se quedó callado por un largo momento mientras intentaba recolectarse, pero Sirius pareció no darse cuenta. Seguía jugando distraídamente con la sábana y mirando en dirección opuesta.

—Siento haberme enojado contigo. Supongo que lo malinterpreté porque nunca pareció que a James y Peter le molestara.

—Sí, bueno, ellos no están enamorados de ti, ¿No? —Sirius ladró amargamente.

El tiempo se detuvo. El tiempo se detuvo completamente. O tal vez el tiempo seguía avanzando y todo lo demás se detuvo, porque ninguno de los dos movía un músculo, ambos estaban sentados ahí como si hubieran perdido la habilidad de hacer absolutamente nada.

—Mierda —exhaló después de un tenso minuto, y Remus apenas podía oírlo sobre el sonido de la sangre corriendo por su cráneo. Tal vez estaba teniendo un ataque cardíaco, lo cual era una posibilidad bastante plausible—. Mierda, Moony, estaba-- sólo estaba bromeando, no quise decir... —Se levantó  de la cama y, con una débil sonrisa, empezó a alejarse de ella. Chocó con el poste de la cama, pero ni siquiera parpadeó—. Sólo me iré.

—No te atrevas a irte. —Remus dijo repentinamente. No sabía de dónde había sacado la voz para hablar, sólo que era lo más seguro que había sonado en toda la noche—. ¿Qué dijiste?

Sirius pareció derretirse ante él, lanzándose en su propia cama y abrazando sus rodillas como si fueran un escudo.

—Lo siento, no quería arruinarlo, pero no... no... no pude evitarlo. Eres tan malditamente perfecto, y te amo demasiado y--

—También me gustas —dijo más alto de lo que pretendía, interrumpiendo su apresurada explicación. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de cómo sus palabras salieron de su boca, pero tal vez era lo mejor. Si no lo hubiera hecho, seguramente hubiera perdido la cabeza. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de sobrecargarse, y estaba genuinamente preocupado ahora, pues lo sentía presionar contra su pecho y pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a salir de ahí y caer al piso.

—Quieres decir que...

—Me gustas. Como-- como tú. Como, más que un amigo. —Remus podía sentir su estómago hundirse ante sus palabras. Aún  sabiendo que el contrario había dicho exactamente lo mismo, ¿Y si  _de algún modo_  lo había malinterpretado, y no gustara de él en absoluto?

Pero ahora había una sonrisa vacilante en su cara, lenta pero firmemente iluminando sus ojos de esa forma en la que sólo él podía. Y entonces se estaba levantando, y Remus imitándolo, y se encontraron en medio de las dos camas.

No se besaron, y no fue perfecto ni increíble. Sólo se abrazaron, incómodamente, como si no tuvieran idea de dónde se suponía que sus extremidades debían ir. Y entonces Remus estaba llorando, y Sirius estaba riendo, y era una mezcla tan rara de sonidos que ambos empezaron a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, apoyándose en el otro como si fueran lo único que quedara en el mundo.

Fue la primera vez en que a Remus, desde que tiene memoria, no le importó las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, ni las largas cicatrices esparcidas en su piel.

—Nunca podría odiarte por esto —Sirius murmuró, acomodándose gentilmente de forma que pudiera acariciar con un dedo la cicatriz en su pómulo—. No podría. Nunca te he odiado por eso, y nunca lo haré, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí —respondió, y sabía que Sirius podía sentir su sonrisa bajo sus las puntas de sus dedos—. Sí, creo que lo entiendo.

 


	3. Slightly Too Much Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry estaba haciendo el almuerzo, hasta que de repente es mucho más que eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Propuesta: Drarry + curry
> 
> Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Un poco demasiado condimentado**

 

Era un típico viernes por la tarde, aunque todo se veía levemente más luminoso de lo usual. Tal vez era porque Harry había estado la mayoría de la semana pasada limpiando Grimmauld Place y quitando la mugre de las ventanas, así que ahora la cálida luz del sol inundaba la cocina.

Harry tarareó distraídamente mientras se posaba en frente de la estufa. Era una canción que no ubicaba muy bien, seguramente algo que escuchó hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez era una combinación de canciones. Estaba revolviendo al ritmo de la melodía, ni siquiera mirando lo que estaba haciendo, pues estaba demasiado ocupado deleitándose con el calor del sol.

—El Amo no debería estar cocinando. —Un gruñido se escuchó a sus espaldas. Kreacher había entrado a la cocina, mirando fijamente a Harry con evidente enojo. Harry le sonrió sinceramente, lo cual hizo que el elfo frunciera más el ceño. Harry se había rendido hace tiempo en la disputa sobre que su nombre no era "Amo", pero nunca renunciaría a su lugar en la cocina.

Cuando Harry se rehusó a moverse, Kreacher murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente pasivo-agresivo antes de preguntar:

—¿La señorita Granger viene esta tarde?

—Sí —respondió felizmente, otra ola de calidez recorriendo su cuerpo, y el sol pareció brillar más como respuesta—. Viene para el almuerzo mientras Ron se queda en casa con Rosie.

—Kreacher va a limpiar la sala de estar —dijo en un tono molesto, encorvándose mientras salía de la cocina, y Harry rio. Sin duda, la sala estará completamente reorganizada cuando vuelva. Kreacher pareció desarrollar un gusto por redecorar. Harry sólo siguió tarareando esa desconocida melodía, felizmente añadiendo condimentos al azar a la olla sin pensar dos veces en lo que estaba cocinando.

Debía estar completamente perdido en su mente, porque de alguna forma no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sirvió algo de la comida en un plato. No se dio cuenta de lo que hizo hasta que miró al plato y vio qué era.

Y entonces se escapaba de sus dedos, que se habían entumecido por completo, y estaba chocando contra el suelo con un ruido discordante que ni siquiera escuchó. Había parado de oír por completo.

Era curry. Curry, mezclado con trozos de cerámica, esparcidos sobre las anteriormente limpias baldosas, tiñendo el suelo de naranja.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta, si estaba usando los mismos condimentos que había usado un millón de veces, en las mismas raras cantidades? Porque lo había preparado exactamente de la forma en la que le gustaba a Malfoy. Era el  _curry de Malfoy:_  el que Harry sabía que amaba sin importar lo mucho que se quejara de él. Un poco demasiado condimentado. Malfoy nunca le hubiera dicho lo mucho que le gustaba ese curry, pero Harry podía saberlo por el brillo de sus ojos y la forma en la que las esquinas de sus labios se elevaban a regañadientes.

Harry apenas se dio cuenta del escozor en su pie, y miró sin mucho interés al rasguño en su dedo, una ofensiva pieza de cerámica descansando inocentemente a su lado.

No importaba. Nada importaba. Ahora la luz era demasiado brillante, y Harry deseó nunca haber aseado Grimmauld Place. Parecía que no importara por cuánto tiempo intentara limpiar a Malfoy de las paredes y las alfombras y las habitaciones, él se quedaba. Manchado hasta en las cosas más pequeñas.

—Oh, Harry. —No se había dado cuenta cuándo llegó, pero la voz de Hermione era triste y dulce y gentil, y ni siquiera se molestó en intentar ocultarlo mientras dirigía a Harry al sofá. Kreacher lo había movido a una esquina, junto a un antiguo espejo que no había sido capaz de remover. Malfoy siempre se miraba en ese espejo; siempre revisaba su cabello tres veces antes de salir juntos.

—Lo extraño. —Su voz sonaba ahogada, odiaba lo indefenso que se sentía, y aún tenía sangre y curry en su pie—. Lo extraño tanto.

—Lo sé. —Hermione susurró. Frotaba pequeños círculos en su espalda antes de acercarlo más a ella. Harry enterró su cabeza en su hombro, acogiendo el tranquilizante vainilla de su perfume, aunque odiara la vainilla. Se apoyó en la consistente presión de su mano sobre su piel. Era imposible no pensar en eso, sobre lo delicado que es el toque de Hermione comparado con el de  _él_ , y Harry se encontró anhelando las observaciones sarcásticas que Malfoy soltaba mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban su cabello.

Aún podía oler el curry que había dejado a fuego lento en la estufa. Un poco demasiado condimentado, del tipo que hacía que los ojos de Malfoy se arrugaran en las esquinas y lo hicieran reír sólo un poco más fuerte.

Era un típico viernes por la tarde, porque otra vez, Harry se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

 


	4. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco siente que encontró el regalo perfecto para Harry. Después de todo, ¿quién no ama a los perros?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Propuesta: Drarry + Navidad + mascota
> 
> Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Feliz Navidad**

 

Draco sonrió mientras cuidadosamente acostaba al perro bajo el árbol, el imposiblemente suave pelaje negro mezclándose con el frío nocturno. Estaba nevando afuera, del tipo de nieve que manda grandes copos esponjosos dando vueltas por todo el césped. Considerándolo todo, esta iba a ser la mejor navidad que Draco tendría hasta ahora, aunque eso no era decir mucho.

No cuando sus navidades anteriores consistían más que nada en su padre diciéndole que no merecía regalos. No cuando una _sangre sucia_ lo superaba en el colegio, aunque tuviera el segundo lugar, o cuando ni siquiera podía vencer a Harry Potter en Quidditch.

Draco estaba determinado en compensar esos años, en pintar sobre todos esos recuerdos tintados de rojo y verde, buenos y malos. Y tenía la idea perfecta.

Harry había estado dejando no-muy-sutiles indirectas de que quería un perro, y Draco siempre las había rechazado bufando y rodando sus ojos. “Sí, claro. ¿Pelo en todas partes? No lo creo.” Pero la idea había echado raíz en su mente, y no podía deshacerse de ella, sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

Y ya que estaba ahí, no se iría a ningún lado. Draco dudaba al principio, no estando seguro si Harry realmente quería un perro o si sólo estaba bromeando, así que cuidadosamente sacó el tema en una conversación.

—¿Qué opinas sobre adoptar un perro? —Preguntó despreocupadamente un día, evitando el contacto visual.

— _Sí_ —dijo, con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos. Draco pretendió que no le afectaba, pero en realidad se plantaría en su cabeza por días—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por fin cambiaste de opinión?

—No seas ridículo —rio, y Harry sólo rodó sus ojos. Sus hombros se hundieron levemente, lo que hizo a Draco querer ir y rodearlo con sus brazos hasta que la pequeña arruga de su frente desapareciera.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, colocando un pequeño lazo sobre la cabeza del perro y murmurándole suavemente. Hubiera imaginado que hablarle a un perro lo haría sentir estúpido, pero de alguna forma, la manera en la que le devolvía la mirada hacía que su corazón se derritiera un poquito. No como si fuera a admitirlo, por supuesto.

—Quédate aquí, ¿sí? —susurró, antes de reírse de sí mismo y negar con la cabeza mientras silenciosamente caminaba hacia las escaleras. Había fotos cubriendo las paredes: Harry revoloteando entre hojas de otoño, Draco cocinando panqueques, los dos sentados juntos.

El perro ladró un pequeño “¡yip!” y Draco lo miró feo. “Shhhh” siseó. Las cosas que hacía por Harry.

La mañana siguiente, despertó gracias a Harry insistentemente toqueteando su cara con la punta de su dedo. No la más agradable de las situaciones, pero considerando las circunstancias, podía pasarlo por alto.

—Quítate de encima, idiota —refunfuñó, pero se sentó mientras frotaba sus ojos—. ¿Qué hora es?

—¡Cinco! —respondió emocionadamente, y el sonido perforó el cráneo de Draco como una sirena de ambulancia. Se tapó los oídos justo a tiempo para amortiguar la risa de Harry—. ¡Ya _vamos_! —Lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró al pasillo, ignorando sus chillidos de protesta.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, Harry se detuvo en seco.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué había esperado. Tal vez que Harry riera o le agradeciera o le abrazara o-- _cualquier cosa_ , en realidad. Cualquier cosa excepto dar la vuelta y mirarlo con una expresión de pánico y angustia y entonces _correr_.

 _Mierda_. Draco estaba entrando en pánico también. _Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda_. ¿Qué había pasado? Harry dijo que quería un perro, ¿verdad? Tal vez el perro estaba herido, Draco pensó frenéticamente, intentando dar con cualquier explicación para la huida de Harry, pero no.

El perro sólo estaba sentado bajo el árbol, sacudiendo su cola felizmente contra el suelo. El lazo sobre su cabeza se había corrido levemente durante la noche, descansando incómodamente sobre una oreja.

—¡Harry! —Draco lo llamó, revisando rápidamente cada habitación mientras caminaba por el pasillo—. Harry, ¿dónde estás?

Lo encontró en el porche. Estaba encorvado, su cabeza presionada contra la barandilla que daba al jardín. Draco sabía que debía doler. El porche era desigual y descuidado, siempre lo dejaba con astillas.

—¿Harry?

—Por favor, vete —susurró, y su voz estaba ahogada de esa forma en la que siempre estaba cuando intentaba hacer como que todo estaba bien.

—Harry, no me iré. ¿Qué pasa?

Harry negó con su cabeza, y Draco hizo una mueca al notar cómo la frotaba contra la madera. Caminó hacia él para que estuvieran lado a lado y, gentilmente, cuidadosamente, puso una mano en el brazo de Harry.

—Entremos, ¿sí? Podemos hablar de esto ahí. No hace tanto frío adentro.

Harry se enderezó mudamente, pero sus hombros aún estaban encorvados como si fueran un escudo que lo protegían del mundo. Estaba llorando. Draco se dio cuenta con desconcierto, rastreando las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y reflejaban la luminosa nieve. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, asustados en una forma que usualmente sólo ocurría en la noche.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

—No puedo —dijo en un susurro apretado—, no puedo volver ahí.

—¿Es por el perro?

Harry no respondió, pero su postura se tensó más de lo que Draco creía posible, y parecía cerrarse en una forma que nunca había visto. Sus labios estaban presionados fuertemente en una línea recta.

—Harry, tienes que hablarme.

—Se parece a-- se parece a él. —Estaba hablando tan bajo que apenas calificaba como un susurro, pero de alguna forma Draco se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba antes de que dijera una palabra—. Lo siento, Draco, no puedo. No puedo hacer esto ahora. Eres el más dulce y me diste el mejor regalo, pero estoy demasiado jodido como para apreciarlo y… mierda, mereces más que a mí.

—Harry Potter, no te atrevas —dijo entrecerrando los ojos en lo que esperaba no se viera como un gesto de enojo—. Fui un _mortífago_. No digas que merezco más que a ti.

—Sí, ¡eras un mortífago y ahora estás perfectamente bien! Y aquí estoy yo, sin siquiera ser capaz de mirar a un perro sin derrumbarme y-- y-- debería irme.

—Harry-- —Draco empezó, un discurso completo ya fluyendo por su mente, pero Harry se fue. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció sin decir otra palabra.

 _Mierda_.

Draco de algún modo logró entrar a pesar de sus piernas de plomo, y se colapsó al lado del perro-que-se-parecía-a-Sirius, silenciosamente recorriendo con sus dedos el pelaje aterciopelado. El animal sólo lo observó con grandes ojos negros, moviendo su cola felizmente y dejando escapar otro “¡yip!”

Draco se sentó ahí por tanto tiempo que sus piernas se durmieron, esperando y esperando que Harry regresara para que se pudieran disculpar y habar.

Pero Harry nunca volvió. Draco sólo se sentó ahí con el perrito, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para consolarse con el pensamiento de que seguía siendo la mejor navidad que había tenido en la vida.

No era de mucho consuelo.


End file.
